Someone Special
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot Christmas Softshipping. Serenity is sick of men who throw away her heart. What will happen when she finds someone who is worthy of receiving it? Disclaimers inside.


**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI OR LAST CHRISTMAS BY WHAM**

**Hey there :)! I've got a temporary internet connection so I'm taking advantage of it LOL. Here is my first attempt at a RyoXSerenity Christmas story ^_^. Also, Yami and Yugi (when they are mentioned) have their own separate bodies (and there is a slight insinuation of Revolutionshipping).**

**X**

Serenity smiled softly as she stood in the corner of a large room in the Kaiba Mansion. She pressed against the white-painted wall…which was currently painted in all different colors by a spinning disco ball in the center of the room. Kaiba Corp had certainly spared no expense for this colossal Christmas party. Lively, holiday music blared, wreaths and garland clung to the red-curtained windows, and the giant Christmas tree set against one wall stopped quite a few in their tracks. There was even an artificial snow blower that occasionally spat out tiny crystals of white which stuck in the hair of many, making the whole thing look as expensive as it probably was.

Kaiba Corp had thrown this party for duelists and other serious gamers, and, seeing an opportunity to annoy Kaiba by scrounging a free meal out of him, Joey had insisted they attend. Currently, her brother was slouched in a chair with Tristan, both of them groaning from too much eggnog.

Yami and Yugi had also attended, Yugi talking by the window with his date, Rebecca, and Tea on the dance floor with Yami, smiling brightly as she attempted to teach the poor, clueless Pharaoh how to slow dance. She looked quite beautiful wearing a silky, sleeveless dress of azure that greatly accented her eyes. Serenity tugged at her own dress self consciously.

Though she truly didn't dwell on it, Serenity was very beautiful. She had long, brownish red hair that was currently tied into an elegant bun, decorated with tiny red roses. She wore a red dress with long, gauzy sleeves that hung slightly off her shoulders, accenting porcelain skin and eyes of a pretty chestnut brown.

The girl had no trouble getting dates…but she didn't have one tonight. She just hadn't been able to find the right guy…and that troubled her more than she could admit. She wanted someone who was gentle, sweet, sensitive…someone who loved her for her personality…not just for her physical beauty.

Serenity sighed and was about to go wander around the food table…when she saw a familiar face in the crowd…a face she desperately did not want to see…a face…that was locked on hers, walking purposefully towards her. It was Duke Devlin, the creator as well as master of a game called Dungeon Dice Monsters. Serenity knew she should have expected his being there as one of the most renowned gamers in the country…but it still shocked her to her core to see him again. It shocked her…and pained her.

A year ago, Serenity and Duke had been together and she had thought the relationship was perfect…magical even. They had professed their feelings towards each other on Christmas Eve, by a warm fireplace…and what seemed like the very next day, though she knew it was longer than that…he had moved past her to another attractive girl. The red head knew she should not have been surprised, for Duke was a heartthrob, desired by virtually every girl who laid eyes on him….but he had been her first real relationship…and first cuts were always the deepest.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day…you gave it away…_

_This year…to save me from tears…I'll give it to someone special_

The girl felt her throat tighten as Duke finally broke away from the crowd and approached her, a sly grin on his distinctive features. He was handsome…with uniquely styled black hair, dark skin, and bright green eyes. The usual dice hung from his ear, a trademark that was so much a part of him...as was the smug smirk he greeted her with.

"Serenity…" the gamer said, finally stepping close enough so that she could hear him over the roaring music. "How's it going, sweetheart?"

The red head felt her heart twist. As angry and hurt as she was at him…he would always be distinctive in the crowd…and the fact that he reacted to her as if nothing had happened…as if he had done nothing to hurt her….made her heart writhe.

_Once bitten twice shy_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year…it doesn't surprise me…_

"So…" Duke looked around and grinned again. "You here alone?"

Serenity nodded, biting her lip and taking an involuntary step back. Why was he asking her this? What value was it to him?

He crossed his arms and cocked his head, a movement designed to look cute and charming. "So am I….Well…instead of standing back here all by yourself…why don't we hit the dance floor?"

The girl's heart was pounding now. She couldn't believe he was actually asking her this…after the way he treated her! And what was more…she found that her heart was actually begging her to say "yes" as the old pains of missing him rose to the surface. The heart was a naïve, cruel thing sometimes….

_I wrapped it up and I gave it to you_

_With a note saying "I love you"…I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed my now I know you'd fool me again…_

When she thought back on all these things…all the pain…sadness…humiliation he'd brought upon her…the pitiful sadness faded away…replaced by fiery anger. Serenity's eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched together. Duke saw this reaction and raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise.

"Whoa…what's this reaction?"

"'This reaction'?" Serenity repeated, her voice filled with a hardness and incredulity that was uncharacteristic for her. "What is 'this' reaction? Oh, Duke, you kill me…you really do!"

The teen actually took a nervous step backward…but the girl wasn't done.

"I wrapped up my heart…wrapped it with a bow and gave it to you! And what did you do? You threw it away! And you honestly expect me to dance with you? Well no thank you! I'm going to find someone who appreciates me! And that person is far from you, Devlin!"

With that, the girl stormed out of the mansion, into the cold, snow-filled night. Walking briskly, she moved through the vast grounds. They looked stunning, the hedges covered with a gentle blanket of snow…multi-colored lights wrapped around the trunks of trees. The sky was black, save for the sparkling stars and silvery moon which cast a gentle glow over the shadowed land. Serenity knew it had to be cold out…but she couldn't feel it.

She found that she was blushing slightly. She couldn't believe she'd gone off on Duke like that….it just wasn't like her to do so…with anyone. He had just made her so angry with his arrogance…his belief that she'd come running back to him whenever he liked. She was done with that…with men like Duke Devlin.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away…_

_This year…to save me from tears…I'll give it to someone special_

Serenity continued to walk, turning around the corner of the Kaiba Mansion, moving to another section of the grounds. This area held an ice-glazed pond with a sloped, elegant bridge over it. The bridge was usually brown…but was currently white with sparkling crystals of snow. The girl let out a gasp…when she saw that there was a person standing on the bridge.

It was a young man her age, his back turned to her as he gazed up at the stars. From what she could see, he was wearing a light blue jacket and grey pants…but his hair was what made her recognize him. It was long, shaggy…and white, almost blending in with the snow.

Ryo Bakura.

She had become good friends with him over the years. He was intelligent…cute…sweet…gentle...as well as someone she was very much attracted to. She didn't dare let on about it though…a lot of girls liked Ryo…and he never seemed to give any of them the time of day. Still, there was no harm in just going up and talking to him as a friend, right?

Biting her lip nervously, Serenity walked through the snow, her feet leaving dainty footprints in the otherwise unmarked blanket of white. She reached the edge of the bridge and her feet hit wood, finally making Ryo turn. He looked at her a moment, chocolate eyes wide with surprise…then he smiled.

"Serenity…" he murmured in his soft, British accented voice. "What brings you out here?"

The girl returned his smile and tentatively went to stand beside him. "Big, noisy parties are…not really my thing…" It was only a partial lie. She really didn't like large crowds.

The white-haired boy chuckled and nodded. "Yes…I left for…similar reasons"

She could follow the thought. He had left because the girls had been fawning all over him. But he wasn't about to say that…just like she wasn't about to tell him she'd run away from the party to get away from her ex-boyfriend.

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your heart of ice_

_My god I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

The girl shuddered slightly, the frigid air finally catching up with her. Ryo saw this, took off his own jacket…and wrapped it around her shoulders. Serenity felt her cheeks flush and she thanked him. His gaze rested on her a moment longer, his chocolate eyes seeming to search hers. Then, they both went red and turned away.

As they stood in silence, gazing at the stars…Serenity noticed that her companion seemed….distracted. Though his eyes were on the stars, he did not seem to be truly looking at them…and his body was tense. The girl's heart twisted sadly. Was she bothering him? Perhaps he thought she was one of those girls who drooled over him…

Serenity bit her lip and slid the jacket off, handing it back to him. "I suppose I'd better go…" she murmured and started to walk off…when Ryo caught her arm.

"Serenity, wait…" he said, brown eyes locked on hers with an odd franticness. "Don't leave…"

Serenity felt her face heat…but she turned back to face him. She briefly noted how attractively thin he was in the blue striped white shirt he wore beneath his jacket…but forced her eyes to stay on his. To her surprise…his hand did not release her arm…rather it slid down to grasp hers.

"Serenity…" Ryo began, a slight nervous tremble in his voice. That surprised her…he was usually calm…at ease around her. "I…have to tell you something…something I have wanted to tell you for a long time."

The girl visibly gulped. What on earth was he talking about? He wasn't….no he couldn't….could he…?

"From the moment I met you…" he said. "I knew there was something different about you. You are smart, kind, beautiful….you cherish people for their inner beauty rather than their looks. And you….you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen…outside and in…"

Serenity's mouth had gone dry. She couldn't believe she was hearing this…Ryo Bakura had feelings…for her…? Shock consumed her…shock that grew at what he did next.

Taking both of her hands, Ryo pulled her closer to him…and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft…gentle…sweet….just like he was. She closed her eyes, enjoying every moment of the innocent gesture…and nearly groaned in protest when he pulled away.

She stared at him, eyes half lidded as his arms snaked around her waist. The movement wasn't rough as Duke had been…it was soft just like his kiss.

"I can't possibly ask you for a gift as dear as your heart…" the white-haired boy muttered, turning his face away.

Serenity, however, placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her.

"You don't have to ask me…" the girl whispered, winding her arms around his neck. "I give my heart…to you"

Ryo gazed at her for just a moment….before he crashed his lips upon hers again. This time, the kiss was fervent and passionate…but just as soft as ever. A gentle sprinkle of snow began to flutter over them, making the moment seem…simply magical.

She had finally found him…the one who would appreciate a gift as dear as her heart. Duke Devlin would become a forgotten mistake in the sands of time. For this Christmas…she had wrapped up her heart…and given it to Ryo Bakura.

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man undercover, but you tore me apart_

_Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again_

**Not the best, but my first attempt at Softshipping :). I hope you liked and please review ^_^! Please no flames.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR LAST CHRISTMAS**


End file.
